cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters of Pintara
Abbacies Sonus Great Maestr Thrumur The Abbot as he is known, is the eldest dwarf of the clans. At more than 500 years old, he is the last survivors who escaped from the forges. He wears snow leopard furs, and carries several horns and pick hammers. Mistress Black Prioress Black is one of the few women of the Abbacies. She dresses only in black bear pelts. Like the men, the Prioress wears a long beard. She is known to be one of the best climbers of the clans. Brimfrost the Monk The Acolyte is one of the few dwarves seen below the mountains. Brimfrost recruits for the Abbacies; and also acts as a go-between for those who want to send messages across the mountains. Aelkine Azula Todavia Manglaragua, "Still Blue Mangrove Waters" Azula is a 200-year-old half elf, who still looks like a young girl. She however, is a formidable warrior and leader. Her tribe has fought off numerous slaver incursions. Hija Benita al Estrellas, "Blessed Daughter of the Stars" Hija Benita is a foundling human. Her adoptive Aelkine parents discovered her at night under the stars, in the wreckage of a sailing vessel. She is a sorceress-adept, with talents that include water weaving, flight, and enchantment. Voz Bosque, "Forest Voice" Voz is a half-elven mute. His lack of speech is considered a blessing by the forest gods. He is one of the best hunters among the Aelkine--and also reputed to be a talented assassin. Ait Bas Droi The Honored Isenlyse, Lady of the Isle Isenlyse is the political ruler of Ait Bas Draoi. She is small, gray-faced woman, rumored to have dwarven blood. The only item on her person that marks her as the ruler is a small silvered hammer bound at her waist and a calico cloak of pelts and feathers (thought to be killed animal familiars). Under this unassuming guise, is a woman of great power. Isenlyse has final say on who, prisoner or free man, may enter or leave the island fortress. She also controls all messages, diplomacy--and signs off on warrants for capture. Sir Preto Martel, Chief Warden Sir Martel is the head of the Mage Breakers. He is olive skinned, with piercing green eyes; middle aged, sporting a large burn scar across his left arm. Sir Martel's most noted feature is his full body tattoo: a maze of swirling blue lines and webbing.* A famous duelest, Sir Martel earned the wrath of Midian generals and nobility alike, for killing their champions and an occasional heir. His punishment, a lifetime post at Ait Bas Draoi. * The tattoo is an "arall dyn," or "other man." The ink is a concoction of dragon scale, rare herbs, and the blood of a magic resistant race (the donor must be killed). The tattoo takes months of agonizing, sometimes fatal work on the wearer. And it requires the powers of a rare mage or cleric who knows the rite. The arall dyn tattoo absorbs almost all magical attacks away from the wearer; and serves as a permanent mark of power and prestige. Afaesias the Questioner Afaesias is more feared by the mage prisoners than the Warden or the Lady, for he is the head interrogator of Ait Bas Droi. He is a half-elven eunech; pale, soft-skinned; fond of wearing expensive cloth, despite the savage weather. With a gentle voice and inquisitive eyes, Afaesias breaks mages' minds. Afaesias is a savant. He knows a vast array of spells, is versed in hundreds of faiths and philosophies. And his tome of knowledge is an arsenal. Afaesias can counter most spells with a word or gesture. And, over hours and days of conversation, he can slowly manipulate the mage's mind until they can no longer utter a word, stammering to find their own names. Asketes Abbacy Aita Mina Aita Mina, Father Pain, is one of the most severe monks of the order. When taking the mask of the Asketes, he ordered it bound and knotted to his head. The mask hasn't been removed in decades. Aita Mina's flesh is a crosshatch of scars. He never bathes; wears rags; and eats nothing but bean gruel through his mask. Ama Ona Ama Ona, Mother Good, is one of the few women of the Asketes. No one has seen her face since she took the "parda" or a body-covering veil of the order. Ama Ona is clad in purple, with a grey hemp sash holding her prayer scrolls and an ancient black hand axe. She is known to rescue women and children from the clutches of the slavers. Draegemehn Tryd Deor; Third Hatched, Speaker of the Mehn Tryd Deor is one of the few draegemehn who still has the power of speech. He is also one of the rare people of his breed to be able to speak in several languages. He serves as a diplomat of sorts to the Abbacies Sonus and the outside world. The Abbacies provide his kin with weapons; while he serves as a spy against the Pintari Empire. Vatra Usta; Fire Mouth Vatra Usta is the only firebreathing draegemehn known to outsiders. He stands over 9 feet tall, and has wings allowing him to fly for short distances. Vatra Usta cannot speak in human tongue, but has a gnomish translator. He is slow to anger, but has a particular hate for mages. Category:Characters